Swim at Night
by SCitra
Summary: Mingyu masih ngambek sama Seungcheol-hyung yang tidak membolehkannya berenang di laut, padahal mereka sudah di Pulau Jeju. Pada akhirnya ia harus menyeret hyung kesayangannya untuk menemaninya berenang di laut pada tengah malam. –"Hyung bisa berenang kan?" —"Bi-bisalah!" MEANIE, MINGYUxWONWOO


**Title:**

 **Swim at Night**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Another Seventeen member**

 **Rated:**

 **T (slight M for some thoughts)**

 **Summary:**

 **Mingyu masih ngambek sama Seungcheol-hyung yang tidak membolehkannya berenang di laut, padahal mereka sudah di Pulau Jeju. Pada akhirnya ia harus menyeret hyung kesayangannya untuk menemaninya berenang di laut pada tengah malam.**

–" **Hyung bisa berenang kan?"**

—" **Bi-bisalah!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu merengut. Hampir lima belas menit ia habiskan untuk merutuki _leader_ nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seungcheol. Sebenarnya bukan salah Seungcheol juga sih. Karena yang mengetahui rencananya adalah Jeonghan. Tapi Mingyu tidak mau merutuki Jeonghan, ia sudah seperti eommanya sendiri. Ia seorang malaikat yang jatuh ke tangan yang salah dan berpacaran dengan _Leader_ setan itu.

Tuh kan ia mengutuk Seungcheol lagi! Mingyu beranjak dari kasurnya. Sedari tadi ia bergelung di balik selimutnya untuk meredam amarahnya. Biasanya hyung kesayangannya— _kekasihnya_ —yang akan menenangkannya. Tapi Wonwoo hyung sedang di tarik Seungwan dan Hoshi untuk melakukan self-cam di ruang tengah.

Mingyu kesal! Pokoknya sepulang kembali dari Jeju, ia akan mengutuk Seungcheol yang tidak memperbolehkannya berenang.

Eh? Jeju?

Yah, member Seventeen memang sedang syuting salah satu show terbaru mereka yang membuat ketiga-belas member itu harus meliput tentang hometown seorang Boo—diva—Seungkwan.

Mingyu akhirnya ke dapur villa untuk mengambil air es. Ketika melewati ruang tengah ia melihat duo MC Seventeen itu sedang bersama Hyung _nya_.

"Yeoreobun! Jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi Pulau Jeju! Pantai disini sangat indah, cocok untuk kalian semua yang gemar berenang!" Ucap Hoshi

Tuh! Mingyu baper lagi.

"Sia-sia kalau ke Jeju tidak berenang ke pantai!" tambah Sang Diva

Mingyu meletakkan gelasnya. Mingyu tambah baper.

"Kalian harus mencobanya!" sekarang suara bass milik hyung kesayangannya

Sudahlah bisa-bisa Mingyu makin ingin mengutuk Seungcheol kalau begini caranya. Namja visual itu kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak sadar, Wonwoo melihat hal itu. Segera setelah Seungkwan mengakhiri "sesi promosi kampung halaman" dan mematikan kamera, namja emo itu melesat ke kamar yang ditempati berdua dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo melihat Mingyu bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Ia sudah tahu pasti Mingyu lagi ngambek. Namja itu mendekati dongsaengnya,

"Mingyu-ya!"

Diam.

"Kim Mingyu!"

Tetap tak bergeming.

"Jeon Mingyu!"

Mendadak Mingyu bangun dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Seharusnya hyung yang berganti nama menjadi Kim Wonwoo! Dan apa-apaan itu tadi? Jeon Mingyu?!" ucap Mingyu kesal

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Mingyu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo

"Aku sedang kesal dengan Seungcheol-hyung!"

Wonwoo menghela nafas, "Oh masalah tadi?"

.

.

 **Flashback**

"Aku ingin melihat laut! Aku ingin berenang!" jawab Mingyu lantang ketika ia ditanya apa yang ingin lakukan di Jeju.

Saat ini Seventeen akan berangkat ke Jeju untuk syuting show terbaru mereka. Bahkan sebelum berangkat Mingyu membawa beberapa potong celana renang lebih banyak daripada mantel dingin. Padahal suhu udara di ramalan cuaca mengatakan Jeju berada di titik 15 derajat celcius. Tapi Mingyu masih tetap pada pendiriannya untuk berenang.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Setelah syuting hari pertama selesai, manager menyuruh mereka untuk langsung ke villa dan istirahat. Pasalnya mereka akan bangun pagi karena syuting hari kedua dimulai lebih awal.

Pukul delapan malam semua member sampai di villa. Mingyu tanpa bicara langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia membuka kopernya dan mengambil salah satu celana renangnya.

'Harus berenang! Sia-sia kemari tapi aku tidak terkena air laut!' pikirnya.

Maka ia bergegas memakai celana renangnya dan mengenakan kembali jeansnya. Mingyu berusaha santai saat keluar kamar dan menuju pintu depan.

"Hyung mau kemana?"

Mingyu menoleh mendapati maknaenya yang memegang semangkok sup kentang yang masih panas.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekeliling" ucap Mingyu seadanya.

"Makan dulu hyung! Manager tadi membelikan jajjangmyeon dan jjampong. Dan ini, noonanya Seungkwan mengirimkan sup kentang untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Katanya Sup kentang disini sangat terkenal hyung! Kentangnya bla. . . bla. . . bla. . . "

Sepertinya, maknae Seventeen dengan nama panggung Dino itu mulai ketularan Seungkwan dengan virus "Jejuholic"nya.

Mingyu hanya menghela nafas dan masuk kembali ke dalam villa. Ia juga tidak mau tanggung kalau berenang dengan perut kosong. Bisa-bisa ia kram dan tenggelam di laut. Lalu sebuah artikel akan menyebar luas berisikan berita "Salah Satu _Visual_ Seventeen Berinisial KMG Ditemukan Tenggelam di Laut". Imajinasinya berlebihan. Ia tahu itu.

Ruang makan ramai seperti biasanya. Berebut makanan, saus tumpah, Jeonghan-hyung mengomel, Seungcheol-hyung yang hanya melihat si _Angel_ , dan lain-lain. Sang _Visual_ tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia segera duduk dan mengambil semangkuk Jajjangmyeon dan melahapnya. Biasanya ia akan selalu nambah dan mengambil jatah member lain –khususnya Jeonghan karena ia terlalu baik memberikan makanannya— kali ini tidak. Ia hanya memakan semangkuk dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya"

Semua member hanya melongo melihat Mingyu. Namja kidal itu membereskan mangkuk plastik dan sumpitnya lalu bergegas keluar. Jeonghan yang melihat itu menyusul dongsaengnya.

"Mingyu! Mau kemana?" tanya Jeonghan lembut.

"Ah! Aku mau membuang sampah makananku di luar hyung! Sekalian mau berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini" ucap Mingyu tersenyum.

"Oh! Okay, Jangan pulang larut ya. Kita ada jadwal pagi" ucap Jeonghan dengan senyum angelicnya.

Mingyu bersorak dalam hati. 'Yes, memang aktingku patut dihadiahi sebuah _cast_ drama! Kapan-kapan harus minta manager hyung untuk ikut _casting_ '

"Iya hyung!" Beberapa langkah setelah Mingyu berbalik. Suara Jeonghan memanggilnya lagi.

"Tunggu, Mingyu-ya!" Namja itu berhenti dan berbalik. Apa dia ketahuan?

"Tunggu dulu Mingyu-ya! Hyung akan ambilkan mantel dinginmu. Di luar sangat dingin. Sebentar ya" Jeonghan bergegas pergi ke kamar Mingyu.

Namja itu hanya menghela nafas lega. Tidak ketahuan ternyata.

Mingyu berdiri menunggu kedatangan Jeonghan yang membawa mantelnya. Tapi setelah beberapa menit, hyung cantik itu tidak keluar juga.

'lamanya? Ku susul saja'

Mingyu membuang sampah di luar lalu bergegas ke kamarnya, ia kaget saat melihat hyung kesayangannya itu—kedua setelah Wonu pastinya—berdiri di depan kopernya yang masih terbuka. Memperlihatkan beberapa celana renang yang ia bawa.

Jeonghan yang menyadari ada orang lain di kamar menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kamu mau berenang? Di laut?" tanya Jeonghan. Salahkan pada aura keibuannya yang terlalu peka.

"I-iya. Boleh?" ucap Mingyu lirih.

Keheningan terjadi sesaat setelah pertanyaan singkat Mingyu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian,

"SEUNGCHEOL-AH!"

Dan bisa dipastikan apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Sang _Leader_ yang melarang keras rencana Mingyu.

Sang _Visual_ yang bersikukuh dengan rencananya.

Hukuman yang jatuh untuk tidur lebih awal.

Dan Mingyu yang berakhir dengan bergelung di dalam selimut kasurnya.

 **End of Flashback**

.

.

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Kalau sudah begini Mingyu susah untuk mengembalikan mood. Jadi harus Wonwoo yang mengalah untuk dijadikan pelampiasan.

"Gyu-ah. Seungcheol-hyung itu berniat baik. Nanti kalau kamu sakit bagaimana? Berenang malam-malam begini. Cuaca sedang tidak bagus" ucap Wonwoo menenangkan.

"Aku kuat dingin hyung! Aku sangat ingin berenang. Sudah lama rasanya semenjak air laut menyentuh tubuhku" ucap Mingyu dramatis yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan cinta dari Wonwoo.

"Bodoh!" rutuk Wonwoo

"Bodoh begini kan kau cinta" ucap Mingyu yang sukses membuat Wonwoo merona.

Seketika bohlam lampu muncul dari atas kepala Mingyu menghasilkan seringai tipis di wajah tampannya. Wonwoo yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa bergidik. Ia akan tamat malam ini.

"Hyung, mau melakukan sesuatu untukku tidak?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada datar. Ini benar-benar nada yang dibenci Wonwoo, "Me-melakukan apa?"

Mingyu mendekatkan bibrnya ke telinga Wonwoo dan menghembuskan nafas pelan, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa menutup mata 'Aku tamat malam ini' pikirnya

"Temani aku berenang di pantai"

Wonwoo membuka matanya, dan segera mendorong Mingyu menjauh.

"Tidak mau! Kau kan sudah tidak diperolehkan keluar!"

Mingyu merengut, "Ayolah hyung! Aku benar-benar ingin berenang! **Hyung bisa berenang kan?** "

Wonwoo gelagapan, harus jawab apa pada dasarnya ia tidak bisa berenang. **TIDAK BISA.**

"Bi-bisalah!"

"Kalau begitu temani!"

"Tidak! Kim Mingyu!"

"Ayolah, Hyung!"

"Sekali tidak ya tidak!"

"Hyung~"

"Tidak!"

"Hyung imut"

"Aku tidak imut!"

"Hyung cantik"

"Aku bukan Jeonghan hyung!"

"Ayo hyung. Please!"

"TIDAK!"

"Pilih temani aku berenang atau tidak bisa jalan besok pagi?"

Dan berakhirlah seorang Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu menyelinap keluar villa saat beberapa member lain asyik dengan kegiatan sendiri-sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua pemuda itu sampai di sebuah pantai. Villa mereka memang letaknya tidak jauh dari pantai, ini juga yang membuat Mingyu mengebu-gebu untuk menuntaskan rencananya. Pantai yang mereka datangi sangat sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun disini. Bayangkan di cuaca dingin seperti ini siapa yang mau pergi ke pantai pukul sembilan malam. Hanya orang bodoh.

Dan Jeon Wonwoo adalah orang bodoh yang hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan Si bodoh lainnya, Kim Mingyu. Yah daripada ia harus syuting pagi-pagi dengan jalan pincang? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?

"Ingat! Aku tidak ikut berenang. Aku takut sakit berenang di cuaca sedingin ini" ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk. Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya yang lebih muda setahun itu berlari ke bibir pantai. Lima meter dari batas ombak. Pemuda jangkung itu melepas jaket, kaos dan jeansnya. Menyisakan celana renang yang sedari tadi masih dipakainya.

'Bahkan ia sudah memakai celana renang? Niat sekali'

Wonwoo berjalan pelan dan mengeratkan jaketnya. Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang tahan dingin. Wonwoo justru tidak suka dingin. Ia mengenakan celana training panjang dan sweater putih yang menutupi hingga ujung tangannya tidak terlihat. Lalu jaket, dan ditambah mantel tebal. Lengkap sudah seorang Jeon Wonwoo seperti roti lapis.

Wonwoo duduk di sebelah baju-baju Mingyu yang ia telantarkan begitu melihat laut. Dapat ia lihat, pemuda berkulit tan itu berenang dengan bahagia. Tidak dipungkiri juga, Wonwoo sedikit merona melihatnya.

Abs Mingyu yang terlihat jelas begitu sinkron dengan kulitnya yang eksotis. Jangan lupakan tinggi badan yang proporsional. Mingyu menyibakkan rambut setengah blonde yang basah ke belakang.

'Kenapa dia begitu tampan, Tuhan'

Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang bertubuh kurus dan berkulit pucat.

Wonwoo melihat ke ujung sepatunya, ombak semakin naik. Ia mengambil pakaian Mingyu dan berjalan beberapa meter ke belakang menghindari air pasang.

Sudah tahu kan? Iya Wonwoo tidak bisa berenang. Bahkan waktu mereka syuting Adore U Part Switch di salah satu pantai di Busan. Ketika semua member bermain dengan bebas di pantai. Wonwoo hanya berani bermain air di bibir ombak. Juga bermain pasir bersama Woozi.

"Wonwoo hyung! Lepaskan pakaianmu! Ayo berenang!" teriak Mingyu.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau sakit berenang malam-malam. Dingin lagi" ucap Wonwoo beralasan. Ia sudah terlanjur bilang bisa sih tadi. Salah siapa?

Mingyu yang tidak puas dengan jawaban itu kemudian berlari ke tepian dan menghampiri Wonwoo. Mingyu melepaskan mantel tebal dan jaket milik Wonwoo,

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM MINGYU!"

"Ayolah Hyung! Tak seru jika kau duduk saja." Wonwoo hanya memakai training dan sweater pawsnya ditarik Mingyu untuk menuju pantai.

"Mingyu, stop!"

Tapi namja yang lebih muda itu tidak mendengarkan,

Air mulai naik sampai ke dada Wonwoo. Namja emo itu mulai panik,

"Mingyu! Berhenti sekarang!"

BYUR. . .

Dan Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo ke arah laut dalam. Mingyu tertawa ketika melihat tubuh hyungnya itu jatuh dan seluruhnya terendam air. Tapi detik selanjutnya, Mingyu gelagapan melihat Wonwoo yang menggapai-gapai udara ketika di dalam air.

Mingyu segera menghampiri Wonwoo dan membopongnya sampai ke daratan. Ia mendudukan kekasihnya itu di pantai.

"Uhuk-uhuk. . . Uhuk-uhuk . . ."

"Hyung! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja? Hyung? Hyung?"

"YAK! KAU MAU AKU MATI HUH?!"

Mingyu terdiam, Wonwoo benar-benar serius sekarang. Namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku tidak tahu kau tidak bisa berenang"

Wonwoo terdiam, ia melirik Mingyu. Namja visual itu melihatnya penuh kekhawatiran. Sebenarnya, ini salahnya juga. Kenapa dia berbohong kalau ia bisa berenang?

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku berbohong padamu kalau aku bisa berenang padahal tidak" ucap Wonwoo setelah nafasnya stabil.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai Mingyu meraih sweater putih Wonwoo dan melepasnya paksa.

"Yak! Kau mau apa lagi Kim Mingyu!"

"Kau bilang tidak bisa berenang kan? Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu. Ayo!"

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo yang sudah telanjang dada seperti dirinya ke bibir pantai yang tidak terlalu dalam. Hanya sampai dada Wonwoo, jadi dia masih bisa menginjak tanah.

Dan dimulailah pelajaran berenang oleh instruktur Kim .

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu, di villa**

"Dino-ya! Cepat habiskan makanmu dan tidur!"

"Vernon! Tutup laptopmu dan masuk kamar!"

"Seungkwan! Berhenti bercerita tentang Jeju! Member lain tidak akan tidur jika kau terus mengoceh!"

"Jun! Minghao! Ayo tid—eh mereka sudah tidur rupanya"

Dan beberapa oktaf masih keluar dari mulut sang _eomma_ ketika para member masih berdiam di tempatnya. Jeonghan yang kesal akhirnya tetap harus harus minta bantuan _Leader_ untuk menyuruh mereka semua. Beberapa member seperti Jun, The8, Woozi, dan Joshua sudah dikamar masing-masing dan terbang ke alam mimpi. Beberapa lagi asyik mendengarkan ocehan Seungkwan tentang wahana _maze_ di salah satu taman hiburan yang ada di kampung halamannya ini.

Masalahnya besok mereka harus bangun pagi karena syuting dimulai pukul delapan tepat. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam! Jeonghan sendiri tahu semua member itu susah bangun—jangan sebutkan Woozi dan Mingyu yang tidur seperti orang mati—

Selain itu, mandi akan memakan waktu satu sampai dua jam dengan banyaknya member. Intinya mereka harus bangun sebelum pukul 5 pagi untuk bersiap siap. Dan sekarang? Keadaan villa masih seperti pasar malam.

Jeonghan masuk ke kamar Seungcheol, namja itu duduk diatas kasur mereka, asyik dengan laptop dan headset yang bertengger indah di kupingnya. Beberapa kertas lirik dan bolpoin berserakan di atas kasur. Sepertinya ia sedang membuat lagu baru.

Jeonghan tidak mau ambil pusing. Suaranya masih berguna daripada harus teriak lagi. _Hell no!_ Di Vocal Team! Namja cantik itu menghampiri Seungcheol dan langsung menarik headsetnya. Seungcheol yang melihat Jeonghan berdiri di hadapannya langsung mendongak,

"Wae?" tanyanya. Jeonghan hanya mendengus kesal.

Seakan tahu, namja berstatus _Leader_ itu segera menaruh laptopnya dan mengikuti Jeonghan ke ruang tamu. Dilihatnya beberapa anggotanya yang masih 'berserakan' disana-sini.

"Semua, ayo tidur!"

Tiga kata. Cukup tiga kata membuat semua member menjawab dan beranjak pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Jeonghan memandang Seungcheol, iri karena kharisma yang dikeluarkan namja yang lebih tua dua bulan darinya.

Semua member sudah berada di kamar masing-masing. Woozi-Hoshi-Dino. Jun-The8-Joshua. Vernon-Seungkwan-Dokyeom. Mingyu-Wonwoo.

Jeonghan berjalan ke dapur villa diikuti Seungcheol. Namja berambut panjang itu mengambil gelas dan menuang air untuk Seungcheol yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis plus lesung pipi namja itu. Jeonghan menunggu sampai Seungcheol selesai meminum airnya. Tapi mungkin, Seungcheol yang terlalu peka akhirnya malah menaruh gelas di depannya dan membuka mulut duluan.

"Aku tahu, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tentang Mingyu?" tanya Seungcheol lembut.

Jeonghan mengangguk. Seungcheol tahu, kekasihnya ini sangat menyayangi member-membernya. Bahkan kadang Seungcheol yang sudah resmi berstatus sebagai kekasih Jeonghan iri melihat kedekatan Jeonghan dengan member lain. Khususnya Joshua dan Mingyu. Mungkin juga Jun dan Dino akhir-akhir ini.

Seungcheol mengelus puncak kepala Jeonghan lembut, "Jangan khawatir. Mingyu akan baik-baik saja."

Jeonghan tetap saja diam, Seungcheol mengecup sekilas bibir Jeonghan. Hanya sepersekian detik dan membuat Jeonghan merona.

"Aku akan menemuinya"

Seungcheol menggandeng tangan Jeonghan menuju kamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Ia mengetuk kamar duo rapper itu. Tak ada jawaban. _Leader_ memutuskan untuk membuka kamarnya dan mendapati tak ada seorang pun disana.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Jeonghan.

Tak usah Seungcheol jawab juga Jeonghan sudah tahu. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, namja tertua itu bergegas mengambil mantelnya dan kunci villa.

Jeonghan menahan tangan Seungcheol sebelum ia benar-benar keluar villa,

"Tolong, jangan marahi mereka. Bawa mereka pulang dulu. Kita selesaikan baik-baik" ucap sang _Angel._

Seungcheol berusaha tersenyum, "Jaga anak-anak"

Hanya itu dan pintu ditutup dengan kencang.

.

.

Seungcheol berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Di dekat sini hanya ada satu pantai, pasti dua anak itu berada di sana. Benar saja, sesaat ketika ia sampai di pantai, ia melihat pakaian Mingyu dan Wonwoo berserakan di sana.

"Ck. Awas saja!"

Begitu ia memungut pakaian mereka ia mendengar suara dua anak itu. Kupingnya tidak salah dengar, itu memang suara Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Tapi. . .

"Sudah Mingyu! Hhahh. . . hhaaa. . . cukup!"

"Hyung baru segini dan nafasmu sudah habis?"

"Tapihhh. . . aku hhahh. . . sudah. . tidak haahh. . . kuat"

"Aku tidak bisa mencapai bagian yang lebih dalam jika kau begini terus"

"Aku memang tid—Akh! Kim Mingyu!"

"Maaf Hyung tapi tahap kita harus naik kan?"

'Okay. Sudah cukup! Ini kelewat batas! Mereka tidak mendengarkan perkataan _leader_! Mereka melanggar hukuman _leader_. Dan sekarang apa ini?' batin Seungcheol

Seungcheol berlari ke arah laut dan disitulah, Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo, telanjang dada, berpelukan, Tangan Wonwoo melingkar di leher Mingyu, dan tangan Mingyu melingkar di pinggang Weonwoo (yang ini hanya perkiraan Seungcheol karena air sudah sampai menutupi sebagian dada Mingyu)

"JANGAN SAMPAI AKU SAMPAI KESANA KALIAN TIDAK BERPAKAIAN!" teriakan itu mengagetkan kedua namja yang berada di air.

Seungcheol berenang cepat ke arah laut. Sedangkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya memandang horror ke arah leader mereka. Seungcheol menarik Mingyu dan Wonwoo keluar dari air.

"Pakai baju sekarang!"

Tidak ada bantahan. Tidak ada ucapan. Hanya setelah mereka memakai baju. Mereka berjalan cepat ke arah villa. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat dan membantunya berjalan. Wonwoo yang berjalan dengan sedikit pincang? Dan Seungcheol berada di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

Keheningan tercipta.

Tidak ada kata yang dikeluarkan dari keempat pemuda itu.

Jeonghan. Seungcheol, dan tentu saja Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Duduk melingkar di ruang tengah dengan segelas coklat hangat untuk tiga orang yang nekat main air di pantai malam-malam dari sang malaikat, Yoon Jeonghan.

Setelah kejadian seret-menyeret di pantai. Mereka sampai di villa. Ganti baju. Dan sekarang duduk melingkar seperti konferensi tingkat tinggi.

"Jeoseonghamnida, hyung" ucap Wonwoo memulai percakapan.

Menggunakan kata formal kepada kedua hyungnya.

"Kalian melanggar perintahku? Kalian tidak menghargaiku sebagai leader? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi di pantai, HAH?!"

Jeonghan hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Seungcheol, berusaha meredam amarahnya lewat sentuhan kecil.

Wonwoo hanya terisak kecil, melihat hyungnya seperti itu. Mingyu hanya bisa memeluk bahunya erat.

Namja bergigi taring itu memandang Jeonghan meminta sedikit pengampunan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku mencegah Seungcheol untuk marah saat dia menjemput kalian. Tapi apa yang kalian lakukan? Sebagai seorang idol kalian harus bisa menjaga sikap kalian. Aku tahu kalian menjalin hubungan tapi tidak dengan melakukanya di sembarang tempat. Tempat terbuka pula" jawab Jeonghan.

'loh? Maksudnya apa? Melakukan di tempat terbuka? Melakukan apa?' batin Mingyu.

Wonwoo masih sibuk terisak tapi Mingyu sudah mulai aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Jeonghan hyung?

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Seungcheol saat kalian ganti baju tadi. Kalian tidak seharusnya melakukan seks di tempat terbuk—"

"MWORAGO?!" pekik Mingyu.

Wonwoo berhenti terisak dan sekarang menatap kedua hyungnya horror.

"Apa?! Jangan pura-pura kalian. Aku lihat dan dengar sendiri" ucap Seungcheol sarkasme.

"Hyung kau harus benar-benar memperbaiki matamu. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" sekarang giliran Wonwoo yang emosi.

"Lalu kau pikir aku sudah cukup tua untuk tidak mengerti apa yang kulihat dan kudengar, hah?" Seungcheol bersikeras dengan ucapannya.

Jeonghan menggebrak meja. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini, ini sudah pukul satu dini hari. Ia butuh istirahat!

"Cukup! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat Seungcheol-ah?" tanya Jeonghan

Seungcheol juga sebenarnya lumayan bergidik juga jika berhadapan dengan kemarahan Jeonghan. Sepertinya pepatah jangan biarkan beruang terbangun itu benar adanya. Pepatah dari mana itu? Ya dari Seungcheol lah. Leader kan bebas.

"Mereka berpelukan di tengah laut. Telanjang." Jawab Seungcheol

Jeonghan menoleh ke arah Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Hyung! Aku hanya mengajari Wonwoo Hyung Berenang. BERENANG!" ucap Mingyu

Jeonghan menoleh ke arah Seungcheol. Yang di toleh tampak kaget,

"Kenapa Wonwoo berjalan seperti itu? Kalian pasti melakukan yang tidak tidak!"

Jeonghan sekali lagi menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

"Itu karena aku mendadak menariknya ke laut dalam, menyebabkan kakinya kram"

Jeonghan sekali lagi untuk kedua kalinya menoleh ke arah Seungcheol.

"Kalian mendesah begitu. Wonwoo apalagi."

Dan ini terakhir! Jeonghan memandang Mingyu tajam.

"Haruskah aku ceritakan aslinya agar Hyung mengerti?!"

.

.

 **Satu jam yang lalu di pantai,**

Mingyu memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo, "Sekarang Hyung gerakkan kaki hyung seperti tadi yang aku peragakan. Aku akan menarik hyung perlahan agar Hyung bergerak okay?"

"Kau yakin tak apa, Mingyu-ya? Kalau aku tenggelam?"

"Kan ada aku. Ayolah hyung. Tak apa."

Wonwoo mulai menggerakan kakinya perlahan bergantian meninggalkan sedikit cipakan air.

"Tenggelamkan kepalamu hyung. Tahan nafas"

Wonwoo hanya menuruti semua perintah Mingyu. Beberapa saat kemudian, kepala Wonwoo muncul dan namja emo itu mulai menghirup oksigen.

" **Sudah Mingyu! Hhahh. . . hhaaa. . . cukup!"**

" **Hyung baru segini dan nafasmu sudah habis?"** ejek Mingyu

" **Tapihhh. . . aku hhahh. . . sudah. . tidak haahh. . . kuat"**

Mingyu menatap posisi mereka. Masih sebatas ini? Bagaiaman mau berenang di lautan lepas berdua jika Wonwoo saja menggerakan kaki tidak bisa. Nafasnya juga sudah mulai tidak sinkron. **"Aku tidak bisa mencapai bagian yang lebih dalam jika kau begini terus"**

" **Aku memang tid—Akh! Kim Mingyu!"** Wonwoo memekik ketika Mingyu tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke bagian yang lebih dalam. Kakinya yang tidak siap akhirnya malah kram karena tidak ada pijakan, Mau tidak mau Wonwoo harus berpegangan pada leher Mingyu untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak tenggelam.

Mingyu juga secara tidak sadar melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangnya namja yang lebih pendek mencegahnya untuk tenggelam. Mingyu sih bisa mengambang. Wonwoo? Jangan ditanya sudah pasti hanya mengandalkan si tiang itu untuk berpegang.

" **Maaf Hyung tapi tahap kita harus naik kan?"**

.

.

"Choi Seungcheol" desisi Jeonghan pelan. Ia tidak ingin member lain bangun karena teriakannya

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Jeonghan ketika keadaan seperti ini. Bahkan Seungcheol juga.

"Habiskan coklat kalian dan kembali ke kamar" ucap Jeonghan tersenyum. Setelah Mingyu dan Wonwoo menghabiskan sesapan terakhir coklat mereka, kedua namja itu segera ke kamar mereka.

"Kalian tetap salah karena membantah Seungcheol. Tapi mungkin untuk sekarang ada yang lebih salah" ucap Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol yang tersedak coklat hangatnya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali ke kamar. Wonwoo sudah terlalu lelah dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ia sudah naik ke kasur dan merebahkan diri ketika sebuah lengan kokoh mendekapnya dari belakang. Tak usah tanya pelakunya.

"Mianhae hyung. Gara-gara aku hyung kena marah juga" bisik Mingyu tepat di telinga kekasihnya.

Wonwoo diam, posisinya yang membelakangi Mingyu membuatnya bisa merasakan betapa besar dan hangat badan Mingyu. Walaupun mereka sudah bermain di luar dengan suhu seperti ini.

"Hyung jawablah kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum"

"Hyung marah?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu Hyung senang?"

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur ia senang bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Mingyu hari ini. Sudah lama sejak mereka bisa bermain berdua. Mengingat masa itu membuat Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hyung"

Suara Mingyu berubah, Wonwoo bisa merasakan sesuatu kembali datang,

"Kapan-kapan bagaimana kalau kita coba seperti yang dipikirkan Seungcheol-hyung?"

"..."

"Kau tahu? Melakukan itu di tempat terbuka?"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"TIDUR DI LUAR!"

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Mingyu hanya mengajari Wonwoo berenang Jeonghan-ah"

Sekarang Seungcheol yang dihadapkan pada 'pengadilan'. Jeonghan di depannya sudah memasang muka malaikat.

Iya malaikat,

Malaikat Kematian.

"Kau saja yang mesum!" Jeonghan mengambil gelas kosong milik Seungcheol dan lainnya dan menaruhnya di wadah cuci piring.

"Ayolah. Ini hanya salah paham" Seungcheol berdiri dan mengekor Jeonghan menuju kamar mereka.

Sang Angel masih tetap ngambek dan memilih untuk langsung menyelimuti dirinya di kasur. Seungcheol tidak putus asa. Ia menarik selimut Jeonghan dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"Jangan marah" ucap Seungcheol menunjukkan wajah memelas.

"Kau harus benar-benar menghilangkan pikiran mesummu! Dasar!"

"Iya! Iya! Aku minta maaf."

Jeonghan menyerah, ia membiarkan Seungcheol merengkuh pinggangnya. Posisi mereka berhadapan dengan tangan Seungcheol melingkar di pinggang ramping Jeonghan.

"Besok aku akan membelikan kedua anak itu cheese burger. Mereka kan suka sekali dengan itu" ucap Seungcheol. Jeonghan tersenyum senang,"Kau leader yang baik". Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke pelukan sang leader.

Malaikat cantik itu mulai memejamkan mata diiringi dengan nada-nada bersenandung dari kekasihnya. Walaupun Seungcheol tahu suaranya tidak begitu enak—tidak enak bahkan— tapi ia masih menggumamkan beberapa nada mengantarkan Jeonghan tidur.

Seungcheol memperhatikan wajah Jeonghan, tangan yang semula berada di pinggangnya terulur untuk mengelus pipinya perlahan. Seketika sebuah smirk terukis di wajah sang leader, sepertinya setan sedang bangun di dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak mesum, eoh? Tiap hari harus berhadapan dengan makhluk bertubuh menggiurkan sepertimu?"

Dan seketika jantung Seungcheol berhenti, Jeonghan membuka matanya.

'Mati aku'

"TIDUR DI LUAR"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Huahhhhhhh. . . . ."

Member paling muda itu mengucek matanya, ia melihat jam di handphone

"Masih jam 4, aku bangun lebih awal dari alarmku" Dino menon-aktifkan alarmnya. Harusnya ia bangun satu jam lagi. Tap entah kenapa ia bangun pukul 4 lewat 15 menit.

"Tak apalah. Aku mau cuci muka dan mandi duluan saja. Daripada harus kalah berebut dengan hyungdeul"

Dino turun dari kasurnya, ia melirik Hoshi dan Woozi yang masih tidur berpelukan. Namja dengan nama asli Lee Chan itu kembali menguap ketika ia keluar kamar. Nasib maknae membuatnya menjadi yang paling mengalah. Mandi terakhir, membuang sampah di pagi hari, dan yang lainnya. Tapi enaknya ia selalu dimanja oleh hyung tertua. Seungcheol _appa_ dan Jeonghan _eomma_. Aegyo dikit, apapun pasti bisa. _The Power of Maknae. . ._

Dino berjalan pelan melewati ruang tengah ketika kakinya menyandung sesuatu. Untung ia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan untuk tidak jatuh ke lantai. Dilihatnya dua gundukan besar ditutupi selimut. Dino tidak salah lihat kok. Ia memang belum cuci muka, tapi matanya tidak minus.

Dino mencoba membuka selimut perlahan.

'Mingyu hyung?' batinnya

Lalu ia membuka selimut kedua.

'Seungcheol appa?'

Dino tidak meneruskan niatnya ke kamar mandi. Tapi ia malah mengintip kamar Jeonghan dan Wonwoo. Dan benar saja mereka tidur sendiri.

'apa yang terjadi?' batinnya

Tapi ya sudahlah, Dino tidak mau tahu juga. Toh dia juga pasti tidak mengerti kejadiannya. Yang Dino tahu cuma besok ia bisa bermanja dengan Jeonghan eomma dan Wonwoo hyung tanpa ada yang cemburu. Hehehe. . .

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

Ini bawa FF meanie couple. Mereka itu emesh emesh gimana gitu. Bikin geregetan sendiri liatnya. Gak tahu ini ff pokoknya dateng pas lagi kepikiran buat tes renang. Jadi ya udah gini deh.

Maaf ye kalo jelek. Kasih komentar ye...

Maacih *renangbarengmeaniekapel*


End file.
